As a material for syringe needles used for injection of a liquid drug or sampling of blood, metals such as stainless steel are generally used. The metal-made syringe needles are advantageous in that they can be formed with a thin material thickness, which makes it possible to secure a large flow rate even with a small outside diameter, and that the cutting edge can be polished to be sharp, which permits smooth puncture. The metallic syringe needles, however, cannot be incinerated at the time of disposal thereof, so that they are handed over to a waste collector as they are in their original needle form, to be disposed of by the waste collector. Therefore, there is a request for development of a syringe needle that can be incinerated at the time of disposal, and use of a synthetic resin as a material for such a syringe needle is being investigated. As a material for the synthetic resin-made syringe needles, there is known a material prepared by blending polyphenylene sulfide with wiskers or long fibers to be oriented along the extrusion direction, so as to secure a high strength and an enhanced flexural elastic modulus (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1). Besides, there is known a synthetic resin-made needle in which fibers are present continuously over the whole length of the needle and which is high in strength and is insusceptible to breaking (refer to, for example, Patent Document 2).
In addition, bottle needles used in infusion kits, transfusion kits and the like are used in the state of piercing a rubber stopper or a synthetic resin diaphragm so as to permit flow of a liquid, and they are mostly formed from a synthetic resin which contains reinforcing fibers. In the case of the synthetic resin-made bottle needles, also, it is known that addition of glass fibers is effective in enhancing strength. In relation to the synthetic resin-made bottle needle for piercing a rubber stopper, it is known to use glass fibers or the like so as to reduce the piercing resistance and to enhance the breaking strength (refer to, for example, Patent Documents 3 and 4).
However, in the case of molding a needle while orienting the above-mentioned long fibers along the axial direction, the molding is normally carried out by extrusion, and the sharp needle point part needs secondary working such as cutting and polishing. Besides, when it is attempted to make the needle point sharper for the purpose of making it easier for the bottle needle formed by injection molding to pierce the rubber stopper, the needle part near the point would not readily be loaded with the reinforcing fiber component such as glass fibers. Thus, it has been difficult to reinforce the point part assuredly.    Patent Document 1:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-327772    Patent Document 2:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 7-303700    Patent Document 3:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 61-62468    Patent Document 4:
Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Sho 62-57565